Termostato
by EmzF
Summary: —Tengo un plan mejor —Se oyó la voz de Draco mientras cerraba el grifo del agua—. ¿Por qué no entras  aquí y nos damos una ducha tú, yo, y mi precioso trasero?. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de ésto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p>Apenas habían dado las siete de la tarde cuando la puerta de un amplio apartamento en Clerkenwell, Londres, se abrió bruscamente dejando paso a una malhumorada Hermione. Su impecable traje, comprado en <em>Westfield London <em>y recién estrenado aquella mañana se hallaba completamente empapado por el fuerte aguacero que había empezado apenas media hora antes calándola hasta los huesos.

Tiró su maletín de piel junto a la pared, ni si quiera miraba lo que hacía ni mucho menos ponía cuidado en ello. Estaba demasiado furiosa. A última hora Sullivan le había pasado los informes que llevaba pidiéndole desde hacía tres semanas ¡Tres semanas! Y claro, no podía irse de la oficina sin revisarlos, así que se había pasado casi hora y media mirando los dichosos papeles, con innumerables faltas de ortografía, ¿Cómo aquel espécimen se había sacado siquiera el graduado escolar?, mientras todos se iban a sus respectivas casas cumpliendo su horario. ¡Pero ella no! Ella siempre tenía que quedarse más tiempo en la maldita oficina, ya fuese porque Sullivan no entregaba los dichosos informes o porque Fisher se había olvidado llamar al coordinador de cuentas. ¿Es que acaso no sabían hacer nada esa panda de incompetentes?

Lentamente, y arrastrando los pies fue camino del cuarto de baño mientras iba dejando los altísimos tacones desperdigados por el suelo del salón sin ningún miramiento. Pero cuando se dispuso a girar el pomo metálico de la puerta, éste no giró. Hermione frunció el ceño ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué la puerta no se abría? ¡Ella quería un baño de agua caliente, y lo quería ya! Con irritación volvió a agitar el pomo, esperando que si éste notaba su enfado se abriría automáticamente atemorizado.

De pronto un leve sonido de agua corriendo se escuchó tras la puerta, y como un _click_ se activó en la cabeza de la chica ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! ¿Cómo demonios se iban a cerrar las puertas por sí solas?

—¡Draco! —Gritó mientras aporreaba la puerta con fuerza—. ¡Draco sal ahora mismo, quiero bañarme!

—¿Hermione? —Sonó una voz masculina.

—No, soy tu tía Bellatrix que ha venido para cumplir una de tus miles de fantasías—Dijo sarcásticamente.

—Veo que tenemos mal día —Contestó desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Aunque bueno... No le diría yo que no a mi tía Bella...

—¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! —Exclamó la castaña volviendo a golpear la ya maltratada por los golpes entrada al baño—. ¡Hoy no estoy para tus estúpidas bromitas sin gracia! ¡Así que más te vale mover tu precioso trasero y salir de ahí ya mismo si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias!

—Tengo un plan mejor —Se oyó la voz de Draco mientras cerraba el grifo del agua—. ¿Por qué no entras aquí y nos damos una ducha tú, yo, y mi precioso trasero?

—Porque para eso tendrías que abrir el pestillo, pedazo de idiota —Dijo la chica rodando los ojos a pesar de que él no estaba ahí para verle.

Un leve _click_ se escuchó. Hermione frunció el ceño, y con decisión entró en el cuarto de baño. Ahí estaba Draco, con una toalla color negro anudada a la cintura mientras con otra se secaba distraídamente el pelo empapando todo el suelo de agua.

—A mí no me importa volver a ducharme —Comentó con una media sonrisa—. Sabes que soy muy higiénico.

Hermione frunció aún más el ceño. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiese sido ella misma la que, en esa misma situación, no hubiese tardado ni dos míseros segundos en arrastrar al rubio hasta el baño con ella. Pero aquel día no estaba de humor. Tan sólo quería pegarse un buen baño, así tal vez conseguiría entrar en calor, luego tomar algo de cenar, quizás ver una película más o menos decente frente al televisor y deleitarse con un exquisito vaso de leche con miel. Nada como un vaso de leche caliente con miel tras un día horrible antes de irse a dormir.

Pero ahí estaba Draco, ignorándola, o más bien ignorando todo lo que ella le había dicho a través de la puerta mientras la miraba divertido, como si la situación de que estuviese empapada por una terrible lluvia fría le pareciese graciosa.

—Vete —Le ordenó señalando la puerta.

El rubio meneó pausadamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando con lentitud, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, aún sin perder esa sonrisa torcida, a sabiendas que volvía loca a Hermione.

—Draco, quiero bañarme —Volvió a decir con el ceño fruncido.

—Te he hecho una propuesta, que pasa ¿No la aceptas? —Pregunto apoyándose en el lavamanos descuidadamente.

—En serio, Draco, tengo frío y lo único que me apetece es darme una buena ducha caliente —Dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos pesadamente. Estaba cansada, había sido un día realmente agotador.

De pronto notó como los botones de su chaqueta se empezaban a desabrochar con lentitud. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para sí misma. Ella no había movido ni un solo dedo, y sabía perfectamente quien era el causante de que en aquellos momentos la empapada prenda estuviese casi resbalando por sus brazos.

—¿Seguro Hermione? —Dijo una voz susurrante en su oído haciéndola estremecer. A pesar de todo aquel tiempo que llevaban juntos, a pesar de convivir día sí y día también, Draco Malfoy conseguía ponerla nerviosa de sobremanera—. ¿Seguro que eso es lo que te apetece?

Hermione tragó pesadamente y abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba. Con su pelo rubio totalmente desordenado y a medio secar, algunas gotas aún escurrían de su cabello, perdiéndose en su cuello y hombros. Draco curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa mientras clavaba sus inquietantes ojos grises en los marrones de ella. Estaban demasiado cerca, y ambos lo sabían. Pero mientras Hermione sufría con ésta situación, él disfrutaba, disfrutaba provocándola, incitándola y desatando en ella un mar de sensaciones que sabía que tan solo él podía conseguir.

—Seguro —Dijo ella.

—¿De verdad Hermione? —Preguntó él comenzando a besarla el cuello con una lentitud pasmosa mientras acariciaba sutilmente su cintura por encima de la empapada blusa.

—De verdad —Contestó la chica con un hilo de voz.

—Porque yo creo —Comenzó a decir Draco mientras desabrochaba pausadamente los botones de la blanca camisa de Hermione, disfrutando de la lenta tortura que estaba sufriendo Hermione—. Que no estás tan segura de eso.

—Sí que estoy segura —Balbuceó la chica.

Era increíble lo que aquel hombre podía hacer en ella. Si la preguntasen en aquel momento cual era su nombre, ni si quiera podría contestar. ¿De qué era de lo que estaba segura? Ya ni si quiera se acordaba. Lo único seguro que sabía en aquellos momentos era que deseaba con todas sus fueras que aquel chico que, lenta y tortuosamente, besaba su cuello mientras despojaba su camisa, se deshiciese de una vez por todas del resto de su ropa también. Ya no importaban ni el mal día en la oficina, ni el aguacero de Londres, ni si quiera el delicioso vaso de leche caliente con miel ¡Por Merlin! ¡Esto era mucho mejor que un vaso de leche caliente con miel! Lo necesitaba, y lo necesitaba en aquel mismo instante.

—Entonces Hermione —Dijo Draco con voz susurrante en su oído—. Te dejo que vayas a darte un baño.

Y acto seguido se separó. ¿Todo aquello para nada? Pero así era la vida con Draco Malfoy, un tira y afloja continuo, aunque a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada. Ella frunció el ceño y puso las manos en su cintura desnuda ¿Acaso se creía aquel rubio engreído que la iba a dejar así? En un par de pasos llegó a donde él estaba, sonriéndola con arrogancia.

—Malfoy, debemos arreglar el termostato de esta casa, ahora tengo calor —Comentó de manera natural.

Él ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Había conseguido su propósito. Y ahí estaba ella, la gran cerebrito de Hogwarts, pidiéndole sutilmente que acabase lo que hacía unos minutos había empezado.

—Quizás seas tú la que tenga el termostato estropeado, Granger —Contestó el recostándose contra la pared.

—Quizás —Contestó Hermione alzándose de hombros—. Iré a visitar a Ron a ver qué me dice de esto —Dijo con malicia, saboreando cada palabra.

Draco Malfoy era, quizás, la persona más celosa y posesiva del mundo, y eso era algo que la chica conocía a la perfección, y el hecho de que Ron y Hermione hubiesen tenido un pequeño _affaire_ en el pasado no hacía más que acrecentar su odio hacia el pelirrojo. Cogió la muñeca de la chica atrayéndola bruscamente hacia sí, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen completamente pegados el uno contra el otro.

En un movimiento duro se inclinó sobre sus labios, aprisionándolos entre los suyos, besándola con pasión, lujuria, deseo, frenesí. Hermione sonrió dentro del beso mientras pasaba sus manos por el blanquecino cuello de Draco. Tras unos momentos se separaron, quedando sus frentes pegadas con la mirada fija el uno en el otro.

—Te lo advierto Granger, si alguien tiene que comprobar tu termostato, soy yo —Advirtió él con voz ronca antes de volver a besarla—. Ahora, más te vale ir entrando en la bañera, me debes una ducha, tú, yo y mi precioso trasero.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>


End file.
